


When Harry Met Louis

by maybegracie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, they meet a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny really, how often two people can meet, and yet never really see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Met Louis

Harry Edward Styles was mediocre. He had unextraordinary grades, unextraordinary looks, and an unextraordinary personality. Bu t those who seem unextraordinary at first glance may be the most extraordinary of us all.  
Perhaps Harry lives out his normal life, married an unextraordinary woman, raised 2.5 kids and worked as a business man in a non-descript building on 33rd street. If that was the case, this story wouldn't matter. But, I assure you, every story matters, and this one is no exception.  
As it happened, before a certain Friday in May in the year of 2012, Harry's mediocre future was turned around.  
It happened like this:

Harry Edward Styles was late. Harry was never late. He was punctual. And he preferred it that way.  
But on this Friday, he was late. He was going to be extremely late for a meeting at the law firm on 33rd street. He didn't even know where he was going. All the buildings were tall and gray, with tiny windoes.  
He pulled out his phone to check the time. Exactly 01:27:45 o'clock. Less than three minutes to make the ten mile walk to the building.  
This was awful Awful things never happened to Harry Edward Styles.

If there was a scale for uniqueness, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson would be at opposite ends.  
Where Harry was shy and withdrawn, Louis was loud and flamboyant. In situations where Harry would retreat into the background, Louis stood out, loud, elbowing away the people blocking his spotlight. On any regular day, Louis never would have noticed Harry. Not that Louis was a snob, it just, he shone so brightly that his light blocked out the darker bits.  
Louis was on his way to an audition. He was an aspiring actor, even though he was utterly awful. But Louis had faith, and he wasn't going to quit. He was late. Louis was always late. Perhaps that was part of the problem. He couldn't stand still.  
The two boys met in an obnoxiously cliche manner. Heading in opposite directions, they rammed into eachother. Harry didn't look up, instead opting for shuffling his feet and walking away. Louis glanced up, smirking at the messy halo of curls, and moved on his way.  
This chance meeting may seem unimportant, but remember: every story needs to be heard, and although the two boys will probably forget this moment, it happened, and now it won't be forgotten.  
The two men both arrived at their destinations and were both turned down. Both of them were devestated, but had they gotten the job, things would have ended up very differently.

Strangely enough, this was not the first time that Louis and Harry, for lack if a better term, bumped into eachother. In fact, they had met many times.  
They had shared a P.E. class for a month in second grade before Harry transferred.  
In one of his odd jobs, Louis had taken Harry's order.  
Harry had borrowed a dollar from Louis in college, for a coke.  
The list went on and on. Tiny meaningless meetings, unimportant happenings, and a few short snippets of conversation here and there, never quite being able to place where they had met before.  
Until a week and fic days after they had met, again, Louis remembered.

Harry pushed through the door of the coffee shop, breathing in the smell of hot chocolate and coffee and pastries.  
"Welcome!" a cheery voice called.  
Harry smiles hesitantly at the blonde boy at the counter who looked entirely too glad to see him.  
"Hello," he said, placing his hands on the counter and scanning the menu. "I'll take a large hot chocolate, hod the cream, and a blueberry muffin."  
"Alrighty then," the barista said, still wearing his manic grin. He leaned forward. "You're my first customer. Can I take a picture of you?"  
Harry took a step back, raising an eyebrow and shook his head.  
The blonde's face crumbled. "Ah, come on. I just want to show my mom."  
"Come off it, Niall."  
Harry turned toward the musical voice, and blinked at the sight of what was most likely the most attractive thing on Earth.  
"Leave the poor lad alone."  
The voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he glanced over at the blonde, Niall, or see him pout and roll his eyes.  
"Come on, Lou."  
"Ni, I got you this job. But I can get you fired just as easily. Now stop harassing the customers!"  
Niall sighed and went back in the kitchen to get his order ready.  
"Sorry, he gets excited," the man said, and Harry chuckled.  
"Clearly."  
"I'm Louis."  
"Harry."  
"Hey. Don't I know you?"  
The two boys didn't know it then, but that day, in that little shop, the entire course of the world was changed.


End file.
